lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dandan550/Detaling the Eras with more complex.
Well after some checking time periods and historical notes. I decided to plan a more complex Time Period before more Brave Souls appear in the game. It is existed already in the Wikipedia for details. This will serve to place the Brave Souls to their correspondent Era or Time Period. But not all of them cannot be place on the said time period hence work I had list a large category for those. This is only works as a guide. Ancient Era/Period "Ancient Period refers to the time period beginning with the first records in writing, approximately 3600 BCE. It ends with the fall of several significant empires, such as the Western Roman Empire in the Mediterranean, the Han Dynasty in China, and the Gupta Empire in India, collectively around 500 CE." Europe * Archaic Period = Refers to Ancient Greece * Hellenistic Period = Refers to the time of Greece and other nations after between the death of Alexander the Great and the rose of the Roman Empire * Roman Empire Period = Refers to the time of Roman Dominance in Europe, Northern Africa and Asia Minor. Asia *China **Shang Dynasty **Warring States Period **Qin Dynasty *Han Dynasty *Three Kingdoms Period *India **Vedic period **Classical Indian Period Middle Ages "Also called the Postclassical Era. It is around 500 CE after the fall of major civilizations, covering the advent of Islam. The period ends around 1450–1500, with events like the rise of moveable-type printing in Europe, the voyages of Christopher Columbus, and the Ottoman Empire's conquest of Constantinople. *Middle Age = Europe obviously. *Islamic Period = For the middle east countries *Japan **Nara Period **Heian Period **Kamakura Period **Muromachi/Ashikaga Period **Sengoku Period Early Modern Period "The Early Modern Period is the first third of the Modern Period and is often used with the parent categorization. It starts with the invention of the printing press, covering the voyage of Christopher Columbus in 1492 and, more generally, the establishment of a more global network. It ends in 1750 with the beginning of British industrialization." *The Renaissance *Age of Discovery/Exploration = Refers the time of European exploration to the New World and other parts of the world. (14th to 16th Century) *Age of Sail = Refers to the international trade and naval warfare were dominated by sailing ships, lasting from the 16th to the mid-19th century. *Elizabethan Period = In England *Age of Enlightenment = 18th Century, the cultural movement of intellectuals in Europe which begin in late 17th-century Western Europe emphasizing reason and individualism rather than tradition. *Tokugawa Shogunate = In Japan Mid Modern Period "While the Age of Revolution is a less commonly used period, but appropriately covers the time between the early modern and contemporary. It begins around 1750 with European industrialization and is marked by several political revolutions. It ends around 1914, with the relative advancement of industrialization in Europe, the USA, Japan, and Russia, and the beginning of World War I" *Industrial Revolution = In Europe and the US, somewhere between the 18th and 19th centuries *Napoleonic Era = In Europe *Victorian Era = United Kingdom *United States: **Colonial Period **American Civil War Period **Reconstruction Era Category:Blog posts